Eternal Darkness
by Shining Eva
Summary: Everybody must fight the villians without Goku. Will they be able to do it?


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eternal Darkness  
  
#1 Rising from Hell  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A dark figure approached at Kami's Lookout. It had gold band on its head with a blue glowing gem on it. It looked as if it were looking for something. It moved toward the lookout and entered the sacred room. dust was all over the place. He then walked to a table trying to make as little noise as possible. "Who would have thought, that this filthy placed has one of the rarest dragonballs in the universe..." the dark figure thought. He took the dragonballs and flew away from the place.   
  
*************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in hell Freiza was waiting impatiently. "Whats taking that imbessile so long!?" shouted Freiza as let out an enormous segment of his power. "Calm down Freiza." Cell said patiently. Just then they heard a few footsteps. "Here are your dragonballs sir." the dark figure said. "Ah, yes! The sacred dragonballs I have been searching for are finally in my very hands!" Frieza exclaimed. "Now is the time. We shall go to that filthy planet Earth, and we shall destroy the saiyans and the humans.   
  
*************************************************  
  
With all the mutants gone except for the dark figure, the dark one decided to search for Goku. "Yes he must be somewhere around. Suddenly something appeared behind him. "Looking for me?" Goku asked with a smirk on his face. "Kakarot. What a surprise to see you." answered the dark figure. "W-who the hell are you?! How did you know my name?" asked Goku in shock. The dark figure had a smirk on his face. "Haven't we met before, Goku? You were the one that defeated my master. On that filthy planet. Namek. "Freiza!?" asked Goku in shock. "Let me take off my weighted clothing to show you my true identity." said the dark figure. He took off his hood and his weighted training uniform. "BROLLI!" said Goku in shock. "By all means and at all costs I must defeat you!" said Goku with gleam of red fire in his eyes. "Don't you see you fool? You can't defeat me. Im much stronger than you. And you're not used to the gravitational force in hell you fool. This time you can't defeat me. Nor can your imbessile friends defeat Freiza and the others!" Brolli explained.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Gohan was getting ready for the big dance party for seniors with Videl. He was tired of his annoying mother telling him what to wear and what not to wear. Meanwhile outside the house, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra were playing. While Trunks and Goten were sparring, Pan and Bra were watching. Until Trunks got knocked down. "Whats wrong Trunks?" asked Pan. "This isn't good." answered Trunks. "I sense something bad coming this way. "Who could it be?" asked Goten. "Freiza, Cell, Boo?" asked Bra. Trunks was in shock. "I-its all of t-them!" answered Trunks. Just then Freiza instant transmissioned right in front of Trunks. "Well what do we have here?" asked Freiza with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Gohan ran out of the house and saw Freiza. "What the hell?" Gohan asked in shock. Gohan powered up with a huge shield of ki and transformed into a super saiyan. "Bravo! I'm sorry to tell you but a damn super saiyan won't cut it." said Freiza. Freiza disappeared and appeared behind Gohan's back and kicked him in the spine. Gohan screamed with terror on his face. Just then Goten and Trunks transformed into super saiyans and posed for battle. "Don't you see, you filthy saiyan fools! Transforming is worthless against me!" explained Freiza in anger. Goten thrusted toward him and started to punch and kick as fast as he could. Freiza appeared on the other side of Goten and quickly he kicked Freiza in the guts. "Super Saiyans won't cut it you say?" said Goten with a smirk on his face.  
  
If you liked this chapter just wait for the followingchapters! Pleez R&R! 


End file.
